marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hale
|gender = Female |title = General |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (7 episodes) |actor = Catherine Dent Alyssa Jirrels (young) |status = Alive}} General Hale is a high-ranking officer of the United States Armed Forces whose main objective is to arrest what is left of S.H.I.E.L.D. after they returned from the Framework. Biography Early Life Meeting Baron Strucker During her career, General Hale encountered Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, a prominent leader of HYDRA, whom she despised but felt could benefit her overall goals. While at Baron Strucker's home, Hale's daughter Ruby injured herself by hitting her head onto the kitchen counter, resulting in Baron Strucker beating his son, Werner von Strucker, in front of Hale and Ruby as his punishment. Hale later learned of the Principia which had been discovered floating in the clouds due to the Gravitonium onboard being struck by lightning, however General Hale chose not to destroy it, fearing they did not know how it would react if it had been destroyed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia Hunting Agents Leo Fitz's Capture ]] Following the attack against Brigadier General Glenn Talbot which resulted in him taking a bullet to the head and falling into a coma,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End General Hale was recruited to replace him. As Daisy Johnson had been seen to be the one to have shot Talbot, Hale ordered that all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents be arrested. Once Leo Fitz had been found alone and was then arrested at Rae's Restaurant and brought to the Blue Raven Ridge facility for interrogation and imprisonment, Hale joined his interrogation along with Lucas and Evans, demanding to know where the other agents had gone so they could also be arrested. ]] When Hale noted what Johnson had done to Talbot, Fitz claimed that Johnson was not to blame as a Life-Model Decoy had shot Talbot while disguised as Quake, explaining that this was a robot that had been built by an android named Aida.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Although Fitz confirmed that Aida had killed Holden Radcliffe,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control he confessed that he had been responsible for the death of Director Jeffrey Mace.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Hale suggested that S.H.I.E.L.D. left Fitz behind to take the blame, but Fitz insisted that this was not true and tried to leave, only for Hale to order him to remain seated, refusing to allow him to go until he helped them. 's personal requests]] Dissatisfied with his answers, Hale ordered him to be imprisoned and submitted to a Lie Detector, where he insisted that he did not know where Phil Coulson or any of the other agents were, claiming that he desperately wanted to find them to ensure their safety. Hale feared Fitz was clever enough to beat the machine, but Lucas suggested that they let Fitz help them finding the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, also noting that he was smartest man they had. Hale agreed to provide Fitz with what he needed, with Evans explaining that he only required paper, pens, books and a television in order to watch soccer. Leo Fitz's Escape ]] For the next six months, Leo Fitz theorised if his experiences within the Framework could have caused memory trauma along with other theories, with his only request being that his letters to a soccer fan magazine be posted. As Fitz could not come with a reliable theory, even suggesting aliens had abducted them, Hale grew wary of his failed attempts and ordered him to be locked in his cell without anything to work further, promising that he would grow old and die alone inside his cell. 's escape]] However before Fitz could be taken away, Lance Hunter, posing as Fitz's attorney, arrived and then demanded to speak with Fitz alone. However as it turned out, Hunter had read Fitz's letters in the soccer magazine and managed to break him out of Blue Raven Ridge with the aid of Rusty Peltzer. Examining the hole which Hunter had used to escape with Fitz, Hale ordered Lucas and Evans to follow him and let him lead them to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. When her subordinates told her about the existence of a child who could see the future, Hale then ordered them to go find and bring her, but they failed. and Evans]] Following yet another failure of both Lucas and Evans when Fitz and Hunter had successfully managed to infiltrate the Blue Raven Ridge and stole Zephyr One and a Cryo-Freeze Capsule from under their noses, General Hale brought them both before her and demanded an explanation. Hale noted that she was sorry that it had to end this way following them letting her down once again and, while Evans simply believed they were being demoted, Hale then executed them both in cold blood before placing her gun on the table and then calling for a cleaning crew to dispose of Evans and Lucas' bodies. Advising Ruby inside her bedroom]] Hale went to visit her daughter Ruby inside of her room, finding Ruby listening to all her music on her bed. Removing Ruby's headphones, Hale confronted her over skipping class while Ruby insisted that she simply had not been in the mood for class, noting that her mother had always told her to be true to herself and that her true self could not care less. Upon being threatened to lose her phone, Ruby relented and apologized to her mother, promising to return to class, with Hale offering to take her for breakfast which Ruby refused. ]] Just as Hale prepared to walk out of her room however, Ruby then questioned if her mother was in fact a good person or not, noting it was not too long ago that S.H.I.E.L.D. were considered heroes and now Hale was hunting them down. Hale noted how obsessed Ruby was with Daisy Johnson and explained that her orders were to find and capture her, with Ruby questioning if she had been ordered to kill Johnson. Hale explained that these were her orders and even she had people she needed to answer to, promising that she was doing all of this for Ruby and all the other downtrodden citizens.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Return has returned]] While walking across her facility's hallways, General Hale was then greeted by Candice Lee, who noted looked like she was ready for battle. Lee informed the General that S.H.I.E.L.D. had seemingly just resurfaced, having been contacted by Piper who was using the Kree Orb to draw them out, as well as Officer Kennedy who had seemingly had Daisy Johnson arrive at his police station to bail out Deke Shaw. Upon hearing this, Hale ordered Lee to ensure that the agents were kept where they were until they could be captured. over her recent actions]] Hale however was informed that Ruby had chosen to lead the team of robotic soldiers to confront S.H.I.E.L.D. and, disobeying Hale's direct orders, had used her Chakrams to slice off Yo-Yo Rodriguez's arms and allowed the agents to escape. Upon hearing all this, Hale went to Ruby's room and awaited her return in order to confront her. Ruby insisted that she had just forced S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hand, leading to Hale questioning if Ruby viewed this situation as nothing more than a joke, as Ruby claimed that as they needed to get medical attention to Rodriguez's injuries they could soon find and capture them. locked inside of her bedroom]] Although Hale insisted that they had already had them where they wanted them, Ruby noted that Quake had not been there, noting that Hale had promised that Ruby could capture Quake. Hale pointed out that Quake had not shown up to which Ruby claimed that if she had continued cutting off all her friend's arms then eventually she would appear. Hale furiously called all Ruby's work sloppy and incomplete, noting that the Kree Orb which was armed with a bomb was merely a prop before then claiming that Ruby was a disappointment to her as General Hale walked out and had her soldiers lock the door. into her team]] Seeking to enhance her own strength before going back into conflict against S.H.I.E.L.D., Hale then tracked down Carl Creel was he was jogging through Philadelphia. Although Creel reminded Hale that he had previously informed her that he no interest in being a hired gun for the government, noting that his past work had not done Brigadier General Glenn Talbot any good when he had been shot, Hale simply informed Creel that she also did not want to use him as a hired gun. Instead Hale told Creel that she was putting together her team to go against S.H.I.E.L.D., which Creel reluctantly agreed to join. Tracking Deke Shaw Investigating a tip off they had received, Hale and Candice Lee then travelled into River's End Police Station where they met with the local Chief Wellins who had gotten in contact with them when Daisy Johnson had seemingly come into the station to bail out an inmate the day before. However Wellins himself remained somewhat unconvinced that this really was Johnson who had come into the station, noting that Officer Kennedy was the one who had believed the person looked like Johnson, despite Hale showing him a photograph of Johnson to help him remember better. Hale then requested any of the security footage their station might have of the recent encounter in order to see for herself if it really was Johnson before she then asked about Deke Shaw, the man Johnson had broken out of prison, with Wellins explaining that Shaw had been arrested for being drunk and disorderly while at Mike's Bar. Wellins explained to Hale that they had been unable to find any evidence of Shaw on the system, with no fingerprints or passport details, so Hale told Lee that she wanted Shaw's prison cell to be examined, noting there was a chance that Shaw could lead them to Johnson. Having examined the cell, Lee confirmed that there was no record of Shaw, leading them to believe he could be a Life-Model Decoy. Now believing the entire situation could have been a deception, noting that Johnson might be on her way to Canada now, Hale ordered Lee to pack up as Lee noted there were still getting similar sightings of Johnson elsewhere. As Hale prepared to leave, Lee informed her that they had just found a genetic match with Shaw's DNA, which had matched him to Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, with Hale and Shaw believing this may have confirmed Shaw to indeed be a LMD.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Recruiting Strucker Having learned that Werner von Strucker had been placed inside of a mental hosptial having been suffering from detailed memories, Hale had him brought into Blue Raven Ridge and ordered Ruby to entice him to their side. This resulted in Strucker taking Ruby hostage and demanding that Hale come to him, which had been planned as Hale arrived with Sleeper Mechs who aimed their guns at Strucker. Hale ordered Strucker to let Ruby go, warning that their Mechs would kill him if he did not obey her. Hale then explained that since he had attacked Levi Van Kempen, the hospital had chosen to lobotomise him. Strucker then let Ruby go free as she watched Hale greeting him while Strucker insisted that he had now wanted to be known as Alex Braun not Strucker as he still wanted absolutely nothing to do with his father, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's legacy in HYDRA, despite Hale insisting that her operation did not actually have anything to do with HYDRA, insisting that she had always hated Baron Strucker. With Strucker still demanding an explanation, Hale informed him that he had gained if enhanced memories since being shocked by Lincoln Campbell while he was in the Memory Suppressing Machine,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back which had allowed Strucker to realise that Hale wanted his memories of his father's work within HYDRA, with Strucker soon working out that all she wanted was to use all of the memories he had to use Strucker's research for her own purposes. Hale however insisted that what she was building was nothing like what Baron Strucker had built up with HYDRA, expressing a desire to build a better world. Strucker then finally dropped his knife and told Hale to go to hell, not wishing to help her build her better world. Although Strucker refused to help them and requested death from the Sleeper Mechs, but Hale refused to have him killed and instead had him sent back to his own room, promising he could go free the next day, even insisting that she would have her soldiers take Strucker wherever he wanted to go. Once they were alone, Hale ordered Ruby to gain Strucker's trust by any means so they could learn all of the secrets he held, suggesting that Ruby seduce Strucker if that's what it would take. Ruby's Success While walking down the corridors of Blue Raven Ridge, General Hale was then greeted by Candice Lee who informed her that the Sleeper Mechs which had been left onboard Principia had just reactivated, indicating that the Gravitonium had been found and taken. While Lee noted that they should have destroyed the vessel years earlier, Hale insisted that this would have been too risk as she feared the Gravitonium could have caused a nuclear disaster, when Lee then questioned who was responsible, Hale claimed S.H.I.E.L.D. was likely to blame for all this. General Hale later reunited with Ruby and soon discovered that she had successfully managed to convince Werner von Strucker to stay at the facility and join their side. While Strucker was still exploring the base and had also taken a look at the Absorbing Man while he was undergoing tests, Hale came up to Ruby and congratulated her on completing her mission as she had been instructed to do. When Hale questioned exactly how Ruby had managed to convince Strucker to stay with them, Ruby would only tell her that she had told Strucker the truth which had finally convinced him to remain there. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': To be added Other *' ': Hale uses the Air Force Service Dress uniform, on which she wears several military decorations on the left side. **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The Relationships Family *Ruby - Daughter Allies *United States Armed Forces **Glenn Talbot - Former Superior **Candice Lee - Subordinate **Ramirez - Subordinate *Wolfgang von Strucker † *Werner von Strucker *Carl Creel *Wellins Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Daisy Johnson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Piper - Situational Ally turned Enemy *Lance Hunter *Evans † - Subordinate turned Victim *Lucas † - Subordinate turned Victim Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Rewind'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Rise and Shine'' ***''Inside Voices'' Behind the Scenes *Jessie Graff was a stunt double for Catherine Dent and Nikki Stanley was a stunt double for Alyssa Jirrels in the role of General Hale. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Villains